Marvel Studios: Iron Man 3
'' Iron Man 3'' is an North American (United States) hero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Iron Man, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is intended to be the sequel to 2010's Iron Man 2 and the seventh installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, being the first major release in the Marvel Cinematic Universe since the crossover The Avengers. Shane Black was set to direct the screenplay by himself and Drew Pearce, which will be based on the "Extremis" story arc by Warren Ellis. Jon Favreau, who directed the first two films, serves as executive producer along with Kevin Feige. Robert Downey Jr. reprises his role as Tony Stark, with Gwyneth Paltrow and Don Cheadle reprising their roles as Pepper Potts and James Rhodes respectively. Robert also wanted Pepper Potts to do more in this movie. The world premiere was delayed due to Margaret Thatcher's funeral. The film was set for release on May 3rd, 2013 in America and will also be available in 3D. Plot Sometime after the events of The Avengers, a haunted Tony Stark has obsessively built several Iron Man suits in his mansion. This causes friction with his girlfriend, new Stark Industries chief Pepper Potts. In a flashback to New Year's Eve 1999, Stark, with his scientist paramour Maya Hansen, arrogantly avoids crippled scientist Aldrich Killian, who wants Tony's backing in his endeavor Advanced Idea Mechanics. In present-day America, a string of bombings by terrorist the Mandarin has left intelligence agencies bewildered at the lack of forensic evidence. When Stark Industries security chief Happy Hogan is caught in one such attack, Stark revives himself from his stupor and issues a televised threat to the Mandarin, who responds by destroying Stark's home with helicopter gunships. Potts and Maya, who had come to warn Stark, survive the attack. So does Stark, who finds himself in rural Tennessee after his artificial intelligence JARVIS follows a flight plan from Stark's investigation into the Mandarin. Stark's experimental armor lacks sufficient power to return to California, and the world believes him dead. Teaming with Harley, a precocious 10-year-old boy, Stark investigates the remains of a local explosion bearing the hallmarks of a Mandarin attack. He discovers the explosions were triggered by soldiers from the Extremis program, an experimental treatment intended to allow its users to recover from crippling injuries. However, if a user's body cannot properly metabolize Extremis, the user heats up and explodes. After veterans started growing unstable and exploding, their deaths were used to cover up Extremis' flaws by manufacturing a terrorist plot. Stark witnesses Extremis first hand when Mandarin agents Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin confront him. With Harley's help, Stark traces the Mandarin to Miami. Tony then infiltrates the headquarters using a variety of home-made weapons where he discovers the Mandarin is actually a British actor named Trevor Slattery, who is oblivious to the acts the Mandarin has carried out. The Mandarin is a creation of Killian, who appropriated Hansen's Extremis research as a cure for his own disability and expanded the program to include injured war veterans. Killian reveals he has kidnapped Pepper and subjected her to Extremis, intending to infuse her with superhuman abilities and turn her against Stark as leverage to gain Stark's aid in fixing Extremis' flaws. Killian has also manipulated American intelligence agencies regarding the Mandarin's location, luring James Rhodes — the former War Machine, now rebranded as the Iron Patriot — into a trap to steal the armor. Stark escapes his captivity and reunites with Rhodes, discovering Killian intends to attack President Ellis aboard Air Force One. Remotely controlling his Iron Man armor, Stark saves the surviving passengers and crew but cannot stop Killian from abducting Ellis. They trace Killian to an impounded oil drilling platform where Killian intends to kill Ellis on live television. The Vice President will become a puppet leader, following Killian's orders in exchange for Extremis to cure a little girl's disability. On the platform, Stark goes to save Potts, and Rhodes saves the President. Stark summons each of his Iron Man suits, controlled remotely by JARVIS, to provide air support. Rhodes secures the President and leads him to safety, while Stark discovers Potts has survived the Extremis procedure. However, before he can save her, a rig collapses around them and she falls 200 feet to her apparent death. Stark is forced into confronting Killian who turns into Firebrand and outwittingly, evasively and swiftly destroys two armors and just when they saw Mark 42 headed their way. Tony, knowing that Killian would outmanuer him again mentally disassembles the armor, leaving Killian to stand down and talk about Peeper and after Tony stalls him about her, heshifts the Mark 42 armor onto Killian and traps him in for the suit to self-destruct. Potts, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, kills Killian, who had survived the exploding armor. After the battle, Stark orders JARVIS to remotely destroy each Iron Man suit, as a sign of his intention to devote more time to Potts. Both the Vice President and the Mandarin are arrested. Potts undergoes surgery to remove Extremis from her body, and Stark to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart. He then pitches his obsolete chest arc reactor into the sea, musing he will always be Iron Man, even without his armor. In a post-credit scene, it is revealed that Stark has actually been talking to Dr. Bruce Banner, who awakens after having fallen asleep while Stark was recounting the events. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man: A billionaire who, after being held captive by terrorists in Afghanistan, escaped with a suit of armor he created and now uses an upgraded version to make the world a better place. *Ben Kingsley as The Mandarin/Trevor Slattery A supporting antagonist of the film. Though traditionally the Mandarin is portrayed as Iron Man's arch-nemesis in the comics, he will be portrayed as the leader of the Ten Rings to cover up Killian's "experimental" explosions. *Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts: Stark's girlfriend, long time associate and personal assistant. Potts is a victim to the Extremis experiment and gains superpowers until she gets surgery to remove Extremis from her body. *Don Cheadle as USAF Lt. Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine/ Iron Patriot: Stark's best friend, the liaison between Stark Industries and the U.S. Air Force in the department of acquisitions and the operator of the War Machine armor. *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian/Firebrand: The main antagonist of the film. He is the creator of The Extremis Virus. Only in this film, he will become just like Mallen and fight Iron Man at the docks. *Rebecca Hall as Dr. Maya Hansen *Ashley Hamilton as Jack Taggert / Firepower *James Badge Dale as Eric Savin *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan: Tony's good friend and his personal assistant. He reprised his role in Iron Man 3. *Paul Bettany as JARVIS: Tony's personal AI that controls his house. *Stephanie Szostak as Ellen Brandt Behind The Scenes *The patriotic-themed suit below was originally rumored to be a new paint job for Iron Man, but it has since been revealed that the armored suit is actually just a new paint job for War Machine. http://screenrant.com/iron-man-3-iron-patriot-war-machine-kofi-178150/ Blu-Ray Release Iron Man 3 first be available digitally, on September 3rd, 2013, with hard copies releasing a few weeks afterwards, on the 24th. Fans will be able to choose between a 3-Disc 3D Blu-Ray Super Set, a 2-Disc Blu-Ray Combo Pack with Digital Copy, a 2-Disc Blu-Ray Combo Pack, and a basic DVD. Here's what fans can expect in terms of bonus features and extra content: *'3-Disc 3D Super Set (Blu-ray 3D+Blu-ray+DVD+Digital Copy+Music Download) - Bonus Includes:' **Marvel One Shot: Agent Carter **Exclusive Behind-The-Scenes Look Marvel's “Thor: The Dark World” **Marvel's Iron Man 3 Unmasked **Deconstructing The Scene: Attack On Air Force One **Gag Reel **Deleted/Extended Scenes **Audio Commentary With Drew Pearce & Shane Black *'2-Disc Blu-ray Combo Pack with Digital Copy (Blu-ray+DVD+Digital Copy) - Bonus Includes:' **Same as the 3-Disc 3D Blu-ray Super Set above *'2-Disc Blu-ray Combo Pack (Blu-ray+DVD)' Bonus Includes: **Same as the 3-Disc 3D Blu-ray Super Set above *1-Disc DVD + Digital Copy - Bonus Includes: **Deconstructing The Scene: Attack On Air Force One **Exclusive Behind-The-Scenes Look Marvel's “Thor: The Dark World” Game Main Article: Iron Man 3 - The Official Game A game based on the movie was released, though it is released only on mobile devices as Marvel was bought over by Disney. Trivia *The movie's ending theme music is being played at the Stark Tower in Club Penguin during the Marvel Superhero Takeover 2013 in Club Penguin. Gallery IM3_image.jpg|The Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. IM3_image2.jpg|The War Machine's new look. IM3_image3.jpg|'Iron Man' in flight. IM3_image4.jpg|Iron Man close-up iron-man-3-movie-image-set-photo1.jpeg|The Iron Man Armory. iron-patriot-iron-man3-02.jpeg|The Iron Patriot's armor in development. iron-patriot-iron-man3-04.jpeg|A stunt man for the Iron Patriot suit. Iron_man_3.png| Movie Posters IRON3_BusShelter_Falling_v7-2.jpg IM3_poster.jpg IRON3_Collage_1-Sht_v5b.jpg Imax_Iron_Man_3.jpg Mondo Posters File:IRONMAN3-Phantom City Creative FINAL.jpg| File:Iron-Man-3 Martin Ansin Variant.jpg| File:Iron-Man-3 Martin Ansin Standard.jpg Videos Iron_Man_3_Trailer The New Trailer Exclusive. References #Hollywood Reporter Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Iron Man Franchise Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe